bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Express
The Monkey express is a type of tower similar to that of the Monkey Ace, where it follows a certain path. It is a Train, containing a Locomotive, Fuel tender, and caboose on tier 1. It gets bigger as upgrades go on. The monkey express requires the player to build Train Tracks, which can be used to circle an area. It's range is infinite. Their are four tiers in total. If the player sets the tracks up to where it crosses a path that bloons move on, the bloons must wait for the train to pass, making them a target for any towers around them. Teir 1 and 3 are together, meaning after Tier 3 is purchased on either path, Tier 2 and tier 4 will close on level 2. If tier 3 is purchased on either remaining paths, it will close the other path. Vise versa for the other tiers. The total cost is about 2,000$. It is worth it considering the paths. Tier 1 Level 1: Cannon Car- 250$ The Monkey express gains a new flatcar with a Level 1 cannon. It can't shoot very well and the bombs are small, but it gives more power to the monkey express. Level 2: Banana Boxcar- 750$ Adds a Boxcar filled with Bananas, and each time it passes a banana farm it will gain an additional 50$, after each round the bananas are distributed. Level 3: Coal Car- 1500$ The Coal car will tip over each time it crosses a Bloon's path, placing dirty and rock coal in it's place. It can pop up to 25 bloons, and those that make it through will get soot on them, popping a layer each second. Level 4: Assassin Special- 5000$ The Caboose is now upgraded to hold four sniper monkeys on each side of the caboose, with semi automatic rifles. Also turns cannon car to missle launcher, Coal car is now longer and spills 50 pieces of coal, and banana boxcar gives 500$ Automatically after each round. Tier 1 is not an interactive path, meaning it won't have any bonuses you can use to effect bloons. Teir 2 Level 1: Blooncatcher- 350$ Adds a Blooncatcher that pops any bloons entirely that come in it's path, except for lead. Level 2: Burning Blooncatcher- 500$ The front of the blooncatcher is now on fire, meaning it can pop Lead and does extra damage to Ceramic bloons. Level 3: Toxic Smoke- 850$ A large trail of smoke follows the entire train and will pop any bloons in it's path. The smog also stays with the bloons if they come in contact with them. Level 4: Smoke Bomb- 2650$ The engine now excretes large puffs of smoke, effecting bloons in it's area. (Interactive Button:) The monkey express unleashes a large cloud of smoke that freezes all bloons on screen for a few seconds, then poisons them until they have been popped. The recharge takes half a minute, however. Teir 3 Level 1: Faster movement- 140$ The engine's gears are adjusted to move it faster along the line. Level 2: Diesel Upgrade- 1500$ Turns the steam engine into a Diesel locomotive. Moves faster and carries twice the cargo. Level 3: Double Header- 3000$ Adds another engine onto the train, QUADRUPLING the cargo! Level 4: MOAB Accident- 12,000$ The train will demolish all Moab Class bloons, minus the D.E.V.I.L, and send it's pieces flying everywhere, popping all bloons within a certain radius. After the round ends, all the remaining pieces will be cashed in for up to 100$ a piece. Teir 4 Level 1: Excursion car- 500$ Adds a Dart monkey excursion car to the end of the train, causing all bloons at the crossings to be popped in a storm of darts. Level 2: Triple Dart Excursion- 1000$ The car now has three Triple dart monkeys, unleashing almost 30 darts at once. Level 3: Super Monkey Excursion- 7500$ The Dart Monkeys are replaced with Super Monkeys, and now they will rapidly fire at bloons until they have cleared the crossing. They can also see while not at crossing and will pop bloons outside the radius. Level 4: Monkey City Limited- 18,500$ The train is converted to a five car passenger train, with a total of 20 Dart monkeys at triple darts, and 5 Super monkeys at the end, causing total chaos to all bloons around it. (Interactive button:) The Dart monkeys are converted to super monkeys for a limited time, the five super monkeys turn into Sun gods for a limited time. Category:Towers